Sur un bout de papier
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: OS/Défi : Tous les ans, Sebastian écrit quelques mots sur un bout de papier. Très vite, ces quelques mots en dévoilent beaucoup sur celui qui les écrit.


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, **

**Pour ceux qui suivent les écrits de Pich', je me présente : Cassie, qui gère désormais ce compte. Ce sont toujour les fics de Pich', je m'occupe uniquement de les poster, et de lire - et supprimer - vos reviews ( Je parle uniquement des reviews d'une certaine personne - d'un certain groupe). Je vous demande donc de rester poli dans vos reviews, et de ne pas vous fatiguer à laisser des ano-hate : elle ne les lira pas :)**

**Pour tous ceux qui soutiennent ma fabuleuse amie, je vous remercier et sachez que je lui fait parvenir chacune de vos reviews, et que nous en discutons, tout comme vos messages, alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez la moindre question, la moindre remarque.**

**Sur ce, je laisse la parole à Pich,**

**Cassie.**

* * *

Cet OS est un exercice / défi. Je le poste uniquement parce que je pense qu'il pourrait plaire à certains d'entre vous, et que je ne vois pas pourquoi je le garderais pour moi.

C'est à Marie, alias Marinou sur Glee-France qu'il est dédié : Sans toi, il n'existerait pas, et je te remercie pour tout le Sebimon que tu as mis dans ma vie.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Glee appartient à Ryan Murphy et à la Fox.**

* * *

_J'ai 13 ans, et je suis seul. Il n'y a personne ici pour me comprendre. J'ai envie de crier, de faire un signe pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, me remarque. J'ai grandi entre Paris et New York, j'ai parlé comme un adulte avant de savoir jouer comme un enfant, j'ai fait ce que l'on attendait de moi avant de savoir ce que je voulais faire. J'ai 13 ans, et je ne suis pas moi._

_J'ai 14 ans, et on est deux. Tu es là, avec moi, et pour la première fois, j'ai quelqu'un avec qui partager chacune de mes pensées, et chacune de mes idées folles. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et je ne sais pas si tout ce que je ressens est normal, si c'est ça l'amitié, mais c'est tellement fort. On se comprend en un regard, on rit aux mêmes blagues, et on sait exactement quand l'autre n'a pas envie de partager quelque chose. J'ai 14 ans, et j'aime mon meilleur ami._

_J'ai 15 ans, et tu as choisi de me laisser seul. Même si tu dis le contraire, et même si je sais que c'est faux, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi que tu as tenté de quitter en rejoignant Morphée une fois pour toute. Tu t'es loupé, et pour une fois, je n'ai pas eût envie de te consoler. Je sais à quel point tous ces gens t'ont fait du mal, avec leurs mots. Mais il ne faut pas croire ceux qui te haïssent par principe. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris, mais apparemment, tu cachais ton mal-être bien mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé. Plus rien ne sera jamais plus pareil, et tu le sais. J'ai 15 ans, et jamais je ne laisserais quiconque me détruire comme ils ont réussi à le faire avec toi._

_J'ai 16 ans, et je suis invincible. Tu m'as fait grandir sans le vouloir, et je devrais sûrement te remercier. J'ai appris à attaquer le premier, et à être incisif jusqu'au bout des ongles. J'ai affuté ma langue, et personne n'est capable de me prendre à revers désormais. Je me sens bien, tellement fort, et tout le monde me respecte. Enfin, presque tout le monde. Toi, tu es parti, alors je ne sais pas ce que tu en penserais. Peu importe. J'ai 16 ans, et je joue à être fort._

_J'ai 17 ans, et je ne sais plus qui je suis. Hier, en partie par ma faute, un garçon a décidé de mettre fin à ses jours. Il s'est loupé, lui aussi, et j'ai immédiatement pensé à toi. Il s'est loupé. Tu imagines s'il avait réussi ? Je ne sais pas quand c'est arrivé, mais je suis passé de victime à bourreau. Je ne le voulais pas-tu sais ? Je voulais seulement me protéger, et éviter d'être un de ceux qui craquent et laissent tomber. Je voulais m'accrocher à la vie, et j'ai failli prendre celle de quelqu'un. Tu crois que ceux qui t'ont poussé à commettre l'impossible pensaient comme moi ? Tu crois qu'ils cherchaient eux aussi à se protéger ? J'ai tellement de question en tête, et tu es le seul qui pourrait y répondre. Tu es le seul dont je voudrais l'avis. J'ai besoin de mon meilleur ami. J'ai 17 ans, et je cherche quelqu'un à qui m'accrocher._

_J'ai 18 ans, et il y a cinq ans j'étais seul, il y a quatre ans on était deux, il y a trois ans, tu m'abandonnais, il y a deux ans je devenait quelqu'un d'autre, et il y a un an … Il y a un an, tout a changé. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour le mieux, ou si au final je n'en suis devenu que pire, mais je crois que je suis devenu quelqu'un. Je ne suis plus perdu, parce que je sais désormais ce que je ne veux pas devenir. Je ne sais pas si ça a du sens pour toi, mais ça en a pour moi. Je mets doucement mes peurs de côté, et je m'ouvre à la vie, même si cela veut dire prendre le risque d'être blessé. J'apprends qu'on peut être fort sans être inaccessible. J'apprends que ce n'est pas si terrible d'être seul, quelque fois. _  
_J'apprends tout ce que j'aurais dû prendre le temps d'apprendre auparavant. Pour la première fois, je suis en retard sur les gens de mon âge, d'une certaine façon. Je progresse, à petits pas, mais je m'améliore. Je progresse tellement, que je crois que je vais essayer de trouver ton adresse. Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi pour clore définitivement cette page de mon existence. J'ai besoin de te dire que je ne t'en veux plus, et que tu as été la personne la plus importante de ma vie. J'ai besoin de te raconter ces années loin de toi, de vive voix, et j'ai besoin de voir tes yeux s'illuminer, ou se remplir de larmes. Oui, je crois que je suis prêt à te raconter comment je suis devenu le vrai moi._

_J'ai 18 ans, et je suis devenu un adulte._

_Je crois._

_ Seb._


End file.
